Liv Dolls Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the Rules and ' '''pages'.' * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in 'Category:Help. Want to start a Liv Doll Fan wiki site * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. You can start any other Liv Doll fan or fictional site...but if you do please let this site know about it! We would be delighted to have an Affiliate relationship to this site. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, search on the word 'possible' or 'appears to be' and then if you know the correct fact, edit this in. * Add '''photos to the Liv Doll Wiki is the number one priority for the next six months. * The Skirts & Dresses category page and items listed thereon need clarification - are they dresses or skirts? * Try improving the short articles 'by adding content. If the site has more than 200 pages and few short articles of less than 300 bytes - it can be spotlighted. First application made 12 Mar 2015! Site was spotlighted 2 Apr 2015. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. The webisodes require content - visit the official Liv doll website, watch a webisode and write about it on the relevant webisode page. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on 'Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. * Thanks for adding pictures - but remember the images should be your own or comply with the following:Wikia rules for images. Wiki Navigation * For the newbies and forgetful - the wiki navigation is the menu to the right of the "Liv Dolls Wiki" graphic. * This toolbar can be changed by Admins on request. Favicon The wiki has a favicon - the tiny yellow butterfly that is so symbolic of Liv Dolls. Many thanks to JoePlay for this favicon. If you want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; The most useful activities for this site include : * Create links to some . * Create some links on . * Update all pages with a category - see the pages needing this at . * Write a new article e.g. for an item of clothing, wig or playset. * Update the created pages by adding more details - you may own the doll or clothing and can add in relevant text or remove text that is vague. * Upload and add good quality and legal images of Liv items! Visit . Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. The above activities will help realise the goal of advertising the site once 200 pages are reached. Further editing tasks * Fix any by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very into different pages or subpages. Do not split tables. * Add unused images to the correct page - see the list at . Article stubs: these were used at one point on the site and you could update these pages: * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark 'pages that need expanding as 'article stubs. Explore the site and use the templates to start a new page - remember the facts are canon! * Write a new article that's on ' '! (this list is NOT accurate - to be fixed) ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' How to be an Admin on this site * Requirements to be an Admin at Liv Dolls wiki . How to request design help * Link to request Design help and the requirements are similar to spotlight except this can be requested at 50 pages of content. We are seeking Affiliate sites * We would like to list Affiliates and hope to have a few listed on our main or other appropriate page. Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community